This invention relates to a shoulder holster and method of carrying a portable telephone. The invention locates the telephone near the body of a user for safe storage, and for ready and convenient access to the telephone by the user. The telephone is easily attached to and removed from the shoulder holster for use.
In view of the current popularity and increasing use of portable cellular telephones, a need has developed by users for secure and convenient means to hold the telephone near the body as the user travels throughout the day. Presently, many users simply place the telephone in a coat pocket or purse for storage during periods of non-use. This makes it generally difficult to quickly answer in-coming calls, often causing embarrassment to the user in crowded public areas. Moreover, portable telephones stored in pockets or purses are more likely to be lost, misplaced, or stolen.
The present invention addresses these and other such problems by providing a shoulder holster for carrying the telephone near the body of the user. The telephone is safely stored during periods of non-use, and is conveniently and readily accessed by the user when receiving in-coming calls or when placing out-going calls. The telephone is easily attached to and removed from the holster for use.